User talk:Sardaukar Blackfang
Your user page belongs in User:Sardaukar Blackfang, which is where I moved it. [[user:Eronth| ‽-'('єronħ')']] ''no'' 00:05, 31 May 2007 (CEST) I did not know how to put it there...thanks -Sardaukar Blackfang 00:09, 31 May 2007 (CEST) Image:Guild Cape.JPG That image is too generically named. Please upload a new one with a more descriptive filename, as per the image naming policy. Thanks. -Auron 02:14, 31 May 2007 (CEST) Best Box Ever. Shido 01:00, 7 July 2007 (CEST) Thanks Shido =D -Sardaukar Blackfang 02:07, 19 July 2007 (CEST) Blanking pages Don't do it. Thanks. — Skakid9090 02:17, 25 September 2007 (CEST) :Ska, i think he may have been trying to delete because it had the delete tag on it...? Bona fide, imo. But idk. 02:18, 25 September 2007 (CEST) ::Quad edit conflicts ftl, yeah, add the template to a page to delete it get an admin to delete it.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' --Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 02:20, 25 September 2007 (CEST) :::Oh sry guys I was trying to do a favor by deleting it...would help if I knew about the delete tag sry bout that -Sardaukar Blackfang 02:25, 25 September 2007 (CEST) :::: It's not a problem. And Skakid's semi blunt "Don't do it" up there is only in response to the fact that many times page blankings are done by vandals rather than people attempting to help out. It's nice to see someone helping out for a change. єяøהħ 02:32, 25 September 2007 (CEST) ::::: Thanks, I can see why he would be blunt about it since there are probably 1,000 vandals to every ignorant helpful user. But I must agree with Darksig's Bona Fide comment. -Sardaukar Blackfang 02:37, 25 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::You seem like a mature guy/gal, I didn't feel the need to sugar-coat it. — Skakid9090 02:37, 25 September 2007 (CEST) :::::::Good to know you were trying to help. But lol, my name isnt dark sig, my entire sig is infact: . which redirects to my user page. 15:16, 25 September 2007 (CEST) Ron Paul One of the least vile possible presidential candidates for 2008, imo. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 02:37, 25 September 2007 (CEST) : Thanks =D. I have a couple videos of him expressing his views on many things on my myspace page if your interested. http://www.myspace.com/sardaukar857 It's about time we get someone that is fiscally responsible, not blantantly partisan, fully aware of the validity of the constitution, and on and on...lol -Sardaukar Blackfang 02:46, 25 September 2007 (CEST) ::Patriot Act says Lol at the constitution. — Skakid9090 02:47, 25 September 2007 (CEST) :::Right on i'm tired of the constitution being treated like it's a useless piece of paper. By the way I think it was quite petty of me to give you an unfavored vote for being an admin so I will move it to neutral. -Sardaukar Blackfang 02:52, 25 September 2007 (CEST) ::::I don't really care, the RfA exists so I can see people's opinion on me. — Skakid9090 02:54, 25 September 2007 (CEST) :::::Meh, I'll leave it on neutral to give you Bona Fide that you've changed since then lol. -Sardaukar Blackfang 02:57, 25 September 2007 (CEST) Hello again To avoid spamming recent changes and clustering Category:Candidates For Deletion, please don't put delete tags on unfavored builds. We have http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Special:GraceExpired for admins to delete from, although none of them are doing it ;) — Skakid9090 05:20, 28 September 2007 (CEST) :XOMG will I EVER get something right? hahahah i'll stop then lol -Sardaukar Blackfang 05:22, 28 September 2007 (CEST) :(edit conflict) Often because Unfavored builds are not of major concern to the Wiki. If you want, you could skim over some of the build stubs and trial builds and throw some abandoned tags onto the ones that haven't been edited. =) — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 05:23, 28 September 2007 (CEST) ::lol poor guy just trying to help. rapta's is a good suggestion. 19:47, 28 September 2007 (CEST) Farming? with a necro? BLASPHEMY! good to know there's someone else on this wiki that farms a ton with their necro. ;) i've been doing a lot of HM UW and FoW soloing lately, to save my crippled bank account (got obby armor for my nec, and spent 300k on my 4 man guild's Guild Hall.) if you ever want to share farming opinions / ideas, i'm always here! Empty Orchestra 02:00, 10 October 2007 (CEST) :I used to be a hardcore farmer and a hardcore GW player to be truthful. I have way too much stuff going on to play as much as I used to right now (girlfriend, school, swimming, college and all the attachments o.O). But if I am ever on you can send me a message if you want to. -Sardaukar Blackfang 04:35, 10 October 2007 (CEST) Metalheads Are amazingly ftw. Thrash-heads are more winrar though. - Rawrawr 17:01, 21 October 2007 (CEST) :Right on. I'm in to death and thrash the most, but I also like black, doom, and power too !..! -Sardaukar Blackfang 17:05, 21 October 2007 (CEST) Hai I salute my fellow Dune fan /bow [[User:Edwina Elbert|'Edwina Elbert''']] 13:37, 2 November 2007 (CET) :/bow back at ya. I see you have many good userboxes. Time to "Shamelessly lift them from other user's talkpages." =P -Sardaukar Blackfang 19:28, 2 November 2007 (CET)